Unfateful love
by darkraven2
Summary: A/L slash. Aragorn meets Legolas in a secluded woods and they fall in love but he soon finds out that his lover is kept there for deeper darker reasons than he could have imagined.
1. ONE

Winter has settled itself upon the mountains. Snow covered the slope sides and bits and pieces of emergent grass cut throught the top layer. In the distance some ravens were feasting through the snow at a blood covered carcass of some poor woodland creature. The sky was a pale shade of gray stained with streaks of white. 

A figure emerged through the woods; his long blond hair waved behind him.  His slender arms hung at his sides and his crystal blue eyes beamed at the sky. He was an elf, and very beautiful. A soft smile came to his lips as he watched the black birds.  For a moment he stood lost in a daydream but his mind quickly fell back into reality. The logs he was carrying had fallen into the snow. 

"Those will not burn now." Another voice came behind him as he knelt down to pick them up. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered. 

"Can't do much right, can you?" 

"I said I was sorry." He repeated as he looked up at the dark haired man that stared at him. 

"Developing an attitude?" The older man sneered as he dug his fingers into the elf's chin. 

"Please don't touch me." The blond elf shook away with fading finger prints on his chin. His blue eyes flashed with dislike. 

"I can touch you whenever and however I want…" The dark haired man snapped and he struck the young elf so hard that he fell into the snow. 

The blond elf straightened himself quickly and said nothing. He dusted the snow from from his clothing and began to head off to find more firewood. 

"Remember, if you so much as take one step from these woods…" 

The young elf swallowed as he felt his bruises burn. "Why though?" He said as worked up his strength again. For a while he had been waiting to say this.

"…Excuse me?"

"Why, Why can't I go off into the world?"

            The man laughed, "Because, You… belong to me." 

            The blond elf stood up and sighed he walked off deeper into the woods. He could only remember bits and pieces of before he came to these lonely woods. He was only a tiny child but there was something about him that stood out. Something about him that people didn't like, that people were disgusted by. 

            That's definitely why he ended up in this hell hole. If only he knew what that something was. He had never felt like he done anything that terrible. 

            Shivering, he began to lift the dry logs from the frozen shed. There was often that he wished he was not so lonely and had someone around, someone he trusted. Rather than the man which he so feared.  It was no way to live being afraid everyday that the next day you were going to be beaten to death or even worse… 

            "Are you from around here?" A voice came from behind him.

            The blond elf quickly turned aroun and notice three figures standing behind him. "I am, yes. Who are you?"

            "I am Aragorn, and my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. We are wanderers. We came here on accident." He paused for a moment as if noticing how beautiful the creature before him was. Melted snow was glittering in the elf's golden hair like drops diamonds and his skin shone moon bright. "May I ask for your name?"

            "…I'm Legolas… please, go on." The elf spoke gently. He had never seen visitors and eyed the man up and down. He was strong and tall with grim yet kind eyes. 

            "We  were just wondering... how do we leave these woods?" Another continued. This was an elf as well with dark hair and bright eyes and a soft snile. They looked exactly alike, Aragorn's brothers, as twins. 

            "Oh." The blond elf answered a bit disappointed, "I could show you…" But he quickly remembered that he had to return before nightfall and if he doesn't…

            "Is something wrong?" Aragorn said as he noticed the look of horror that suddenly came over the elf's face. 

            "I.. I have to go... now… I'm sorry, but it's just over those hills in the distance, you will come to a clearing after that." 

            "Are you alright?" Aragorn said with concern. 

            "Yes." The elf said as he lifted the wood into his arms. He felt as if he has never been asked such a flattering question before. 

            "You can't possibly carry all that, come, we'll help you."

            "No, He wouldn't like that."

            "Who?"

            "…. No one, forget it." The blond elf said quickly.

            Aragorn frowned. He could not believe how troubled the beautiful elf seemed.  

            Legolas began to rush away hurriedly, The snow was beginning to fall heavily down making it hard to see. His hands were growing cold and snow flakes were beginning to whelm up in his eyes. He stumbled over a root and fell against the cold hard ground. The wood spilled everywhere. 

            "Are you alright?"

            "Yes, I don't know what's wrong with me." Legolas answered, he was usually not this clumsy. Somehow this day has not been very smooth. One of the twins offered him a hand. 

            "We'll walk you." Aragorn said gently as he slipped an arm around the elf. 

            :


	2. TWO

               Legolas squinted through the powdered snow that rose everywhere. It was hard to see where the valley that was so just in sight had gone. He sighed heavily as he looked at his bruised arms. There were so many moments where he wished that he would just fall asleep into a dream and never wake up. The blond elf lifted a hand brushed the streak of blond hair from his face as his remembered the night a month back. The bruises between his knees were becoming too much. After all that, everything was clear to him. 

               Legolas closed his eyes for a moment as his hands shook. He held back the thoughts that were flooding in his mind. Something told him he would rather be dead than to live here. 

               "Are you cold?"

               He looked up at the man who walked beside him and shook his head He could feel his cheeks turning red as the stranger smiled at him. The storm was growing fierce and the wind howled all around them. But the cold had little effect on him, he was used to it. 

               For a little bit they walked in silence. Aragorn looked over at their newfound companion every few seconds.

First he was caught up in admiring the elf's perfect body and elegance but he soon realized that Legolas seemed to look down uncomfortably at his arms every once in a while as if remembering something disturbing. 

               It was growing darker and harder to see through the densely gathered trees. Aragorn turned toward Legolas to ask him if there was a place to rest for the night but he noticed that he had stopped and was looking around nervously. "Is something the matter?" He asked gently brushing the hair from the pretty elf's eyes. 

               "…No, nothing." Legolas replied softly. "I'm sorry." He was used to apologizing after everything. 'They would never be able to find their way out alone.' He thought worriedly, 'But I can't bring them back with me.' Legolas groaned softly as he pressed a hand at his side. Blood was seeping through; he had not bandaged the wound tight enough the previous night. He remembered being held against the ground and his arms being bound. The strong grasp that was nearly choking his blood numbed his body. 

               "Where do you live?" Aragorn spoke not noticing the elf wince in pain.  

               "… I live a lot deeper down the road…" Legolas pointed down a darkened path, "It's quite secluded…"

               "If you don't mind me asking…" Aragorn spoke slowly, "Why?"

               "What do you mean why?" Legolas repeated as he turned his eyes in surprise. No one has ever asked him that, although he had spent many hours pondering. 

               "You seem to me the type of person that would be much happier around others."

               "Do I?" Legolas replied, slightly flattered. "Well… to tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself." He paused for a moment and smiled at the stranger beside him. "I've been here ever since I was little, I remember a great fire… and shouting… " He stopped there as the images that had haunted him for years ran through his mind once more. "And Then… I was here." He had not bothered to put in the finer points that still brought to him so much pain. 

               "You don't live alone?" Elladan chimed in for he had been listening in silence. 

               "No, I don't." Legolas answered quickly, "I have someone…. He takes care of me…"He muttered more to himself then to anyone else. He was, perhaps, trying to convince himself

               Aragorn said nothing. If this someone did care for the elf, then shouldn't he be out looking for him? Shouldn't he be out here helping him? But clearly, this was a subject he did not want to push any further. 

               "There is a cave ahead… You should be able to rest there till the night is over. The path is quite easy to find in daylight. " Legolas spoke up, turning the subject away from himself. He opened his mouth to bid them goodbye but he was beaten to it. 

               "Will you not stay till the storm calms down?" Aragorn cut him off. 

               "I can't. I must get back. He is expecting me."

               "He will not want you to be wandering around in this weather…" Elrohir said warmly, "Stay with us, just for the night." 

               Legolas hesitated. He knew that if he did not return, he would be in for a lot. But then again, there was something in this ranger-like man's eyes that he trusted. No, it was beyond trust, more like… friendship. He could not think of anything else to say so he simply nodded. Aragorn smiled and they walked on. 

               Conabar glanced bitterly at the door. Where was he? It did not matter, he would come back, he had nowhere else to go. Oh how he hated that whore… and yet lusted after that perfect body. It gave him that satisfaction to run his hands down the smooth skin and his fingers through the silky long hair. The elven beauty was all his and that was the way he liked it. 

               How lucky he had been when he found the elf only a mere child of fifteen and bought him for nearly nothing. Yet he had done nothing to force himself upon the poor beautiful elf till only recently. It seemed fit to make the elf dependent on him, and then, he would be his forever. 

               Legolas watched as the snow piled up outside the caves. He shook as he leaned against the cold cave walls. He was not afraid the cold but the pain from his bruises and cuts seemed to numb with the frozen temperatures. 

               "I have never seen it snow so heavily... and I have been to my share of places." Aragorn said softly as he came to join the elf. 

               "You have not seen how beautiful it can be…" Legolas answered in the same soft voice, for the elven twins were asleep in the near distance, "On a bright winter morning… when the sun reflects off miles of pure whiteness… almost like a heavenly light…" 

               Aragorn leaned back against the cave walls beside him. He had never heard words spoken with such innocence and exquisite poetry. And to hear it spoken from a voice that sounded like song almost put him in a daze. "No, I haven't… perhaps… sometime, you could show me."

               "I would love that." Legolas answered after a slight pause. He looked over to see the pair of grim yet friendly eyes showering him with flattering looks. "I'm sorry," He said quickly, "You must think I am quite unbalanced talking like this."

               "No, not at all." Aragorn replied in surprise. He had also never seen anyone as self-conscious. He looked over at the pretty elf. For a moment he seemed frail and lonely as those sad blue eyes wandered from the scene outside to him. 

               "You must be sick of hearing about me…" Legolas dropped his eyes,  "What about you? Where do you come from, and what are you doing around here?" His voice was not suspicious but kind and tender. 

               "Well…" Aragorn began to speak of his journey and the things he came across before getting lost in these woods. Legolas seemed fascinated, as if a child who has never seen the world. 

               "… I always wished I could travel… a bit like the way you do."

               "Then why don't you?"

               "No, I could never leave here." Legolas said sadly. He could feel a lump growing in his throat as he remembered what was going to happen to him. He gasped softly as the pain came back to him in sudden blazes. 

               "What's wrong?" Aragorn sat up quickly. 

               "I…" Legolas tried to say that he was fine but the pain was too much for him to swallow and he gave a soft cry of agony as he pressed a hand to his side. 

               "Let me take a look…" Aragorn muttered quietly as he lifted the thin elven body into his arms and tore apart the clothing where Legolas's hand was pressed. 

               He gave a small shudder as he looked at the quickly bandaged spot, which was now dripping with fresh blood. It was obvious that a knife had dug deep into the flesh. 

               "What happened?" He whispered as he looked into the eyes of the one who carried the wound.

               "… Nothing…" Legolas lied, "I did it to myself…" He turned away as the sharp, knowing eyes glanced over him. He had not noticed that he was being held in the strong arms of another. Somehow, it did not feel painful, the way Conabar's grasps had always seemed. It felt comforting to him. 

               Aragorn said nothing as he began to tend to the wound. He knew that the elf was lying but he felt it better not to question any further. After a little while, he noticed that Legolas had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sweet, gorgeous beauty resting in his arms as the soft blond hair brushed against his skin. It was almost as if he was holding an angel. As his arm flinched involuntarily, he heard a voice that was barely a whisper coming from the pale lips. 

               "No…" Legolas groaned, "No please…please… stop…"

               Aragorn felt Legolas's slender hands cling to him as his body tensed. 

               "… Legolas…" He said softly in an attempt to wake the elf. 

               "… Please don't…" Legolas was still saying, now louder than before and his fair elvish face was scrunched in despair. 

               "Legolas… awake," Aragorn said gently shaking the poor elf. Legolas seemed to have calmed down a little bit and after a moment he looked up, his eyes were now sparkling with tears. 

               "What… are you alright?" Aragorn said with concern in his voice as he cupped a hand upon the elf's cheek. 

               Legolas quickly pulled away in shame. He was dreaming of the night again, like he has been for the past weeks. He wiped his eyes and calmed himself the best he could before turning back to Aragorn. "I'm sorry…" He uttered softly, "It… it isn't you. I don't know… lately I've been… a little stressed." He was trembling all over as he looked into Aragorn's eyes. 

               "It's alright, you don't have to apologize." Aragorn said rubbing the elf's shoulders soothingly. 

               "I fell asleep on you didn't I?" Legolas looked down in embarrassment. 

               "Don't worry about it." Aragorn whispered. 

               "… Thank you." Legolas gently said as he straightened his voice. 

               Aragorn nodded and leaned back against the wall. He had an urge to slip an arm around the fair elf but resisted. Legolas shivered and smiled weakly at the ranger. 

               "Why don't you get some rest?" Legolas sighed, "I probably will not get any sleep for the rest of the night. I can watch for the storm and any other danger."

               "No, I'm not tired, I will stay up with you." Aragorn laid a hand upon the elf's icy one. They sat in silence for a while, each stealing glances at the other. Aragorn had a strange urge to protect and care for Legolas, and to make him happy. It seemed that he was thinking about the elf that he slipped into gentle dream. 

               It was bright morning before he awoke. But when he opened his eyes, Legolas had gone. But the elf's cloak was covering him. "Where…" He began but Elladan cut him off.

               "He left when we awoke; he told us to let you rest for a little longer for he had caused you much trouble last night. He seemed pretty upset but he did want us to thank you for something."

               "Legolas…" Aragorn whispered sadly. 

               Legolas cracked open the door that lead to all his pain and breathed deeply. "I… I'm back." He breathed softly, "The storm, I…" Before he could finish he felt himself being pinned against he wall where as a splinter dug into his back. He blinked in horror and tried to tear away but the grip was too strong… 

 __


	3. THREE

Legolas Speaks- 

               " _What happened next is still hazy to me. He tore at my clothing and it was clear that my cries were unheard. He pulled the ropes around my wrists and shoved a cloth in my mouth. It was pain beyond anything I had ever imagined as he forced himself upon me. His strong grips left marks all over my body as he made me lie down for him. He was on top of me… and struck me again and again…_

_               I prayed that I would die just then… but my prayers were unanswered. Now I lie upon the cold hard ground, he had locked me in the dark enclosed room still bound and gagged. The pain on my ribs was terrible and the fresh blood upon my arms was leaking everywhere. I could not believe that at this moment that I was not afraid of death. But the only thing that I wanted was to see Aragorn… I wished that he could hold me… But that doesn't matter. It was beginning to all go dizzy…"_

_______________________________________________  
  


               Aragorn sighed as they made their way toward the clearing. He wished heartily to see the pretty elf one more time. All he could do, was think about the way Legolas's voice echoed in a gentle melody and the way his beautiful golden hair hung over his face. He knew that the elf was in a lot of pain, and he feared that if he did not help the pretty creature… something drastic would happen. 

               "Are you alright?" Elrohir whispered. 

               "No… I need to see him again."

               "Estel… You don't know anything about him…" Elrohir sighed, "Sure he has a pretty face but…you have to wonder why he's living all alone…"

               "No, I do not think it's his fault." Aragorn said firmly, "He was really hurt last night, I've rarely seen a worse wound, especially on an elf."

               "What do you suppose happened?"

               "I don't know…" Aragorn replied, "He said he did it to himself, but I don't believe that."

               "Elves in these parts are pretty strange…" Elrohir shrugged. 

               Aragorn said nothing more. It was obviously useless to try and convince his brother. They walked on for a little while longer. He still wore the elven cloak that Legolas had given him. When they came near the clearing, they saw a buff firm looking man walking through the woods. 

               Conabar smirked in his own satisfaction; the painful cries of the beautiful elf were music to his ears while the silver tears brought to him a sense of accomplishment. It felt so good to finger that perfect body and caress the silk-like skin. He walked on till he saw three figures emerging in the woods. One of them, the tallest one wore a cloak that seemed familiar to him. It was the cloak that the golden haired elf always wore, his golden haired elf. A rush of anger came to his chest… that's where that elf was all night. "That whore…" He thought bitterly. 

               Aragorn caught the eye of the stranger who was now walking toward them. He frowned as he realized that the stranger wore an angry look. He nodded to the stranger as Elladan and Elrohir turned also to see the in coming man. 

               "You should not be wandering around these woods…" The stranger snapped. 

               "We were just leaving…" Elladan replied. 

               "I don't want you to think me a rude host… but a man has to maintain his territory."

               Aragorn had pretty much decided that he did not like this man. He gave another look and walked on.

               "Where did you get that cloak?" The stranger called out.

               Aragorn stopped and quickly turned around, "What did you say?"

               "That cloak, tell me if I'm mistaken, but that is quite a nice piece of work, woven by the elves."

               Aragorn glared in suspicion for a moment and uttered, "I do not know… I found it."

               "I happen to know that it was made by a friend of mine…" The stranger was saying now with satisfaction, "Actually, he is more than a friend… he is my dear lover."

               Aragorn said nothing but his mind was racing. Was the stranger talking about Legolas? So many thoughts were twirling through his mind at once. 

               "I'm sure he would be looking for it," Conabar raised an eyebrow, "May I return it to him… he would be awfully… awfully disappointed if he lost it."

               Aragorn stood there for a moment and then stripped the cloak from his shoulders and threw it at the stranger. Conabar smiled and walked off. Aragorn waited till Conabar was out of sight and then walked after him. 

               "Estel…" Elladan called, "What are you doing…"

               "That bastard knows something." Aragorn answered without looking back, "I'm going to see what he knows."

               "Estel, Who cares if he knows something? Let's just get the hell out of here." Elrohir snapped. But Aragorn did not respond; he just kept walking. 

               Legolas did not know if he passed out for a long time or maybe just a few minutes but when he opened his eyes his blood had flowed into a puddle on the ground. The salty mixture brushed against his tongue as he felt the gag soak with his own blood. He groaned softly as memories of what happened came back once more. How he had wished to never wake up…

               The only light was coming through the tiny window right above him that was completely useless at night. The elf closed his eyes and tried to think about Aragorn. Where was he now?

               The door was suddenly kicked open and the figure of all his pain emerged. Conabar threw the cloak on the ground and glared at the elven beauty for a few seconds. 

               "Where the hell were you last night?" He yelled, "You think I don't know? You little whore!" He said as he kicked the pretty elf hard in the ribs. 

               Legolas groaned in pain but closed his eyes without response. 

               "I raised you, and you are nothing without me." Conabar shouted furiously, "Don't you ever, ever, forget that! You are mine!"

               Legolas blinked back the tears that were welling up in his eyes but still did not respond. 

               "You think you can do better, is that it?" Conabar was shouting even louder, "Let me tell you something… you are nothing but a fucking whore. And that is all you will ever be, no matter where you are."

               Legolas looked up hazily in anger and hurt but he knew there was nothing he could do. Maybe this was true… maybe this was all he could be. He waited for Conabar to continue but the man did not. 

               Conabar had stopped he realized that someone else was standing behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped angrily reaching for the sword on the ground. 

               Aragorn did not reply, for his eyes were on Legolas who was bound and gagged in a corner and bleeding furiously. Bruises marked his arms and face and his clothes were torn in many places. He caught the beautiful elf's eyes and nodded comfortingly. His eyes snapped furiously back to Conabar. He was too angry to speak. He went for his sword in a moment's notice and there was a brilliant clash of metal. 

               ' Aragorn….' Legolas muttered softly as he was beginning to drift away again. The loss of blood was beginning to take a toll on him. His eyes seemed to drop and he passed out again.

               When he awoke, Aragorn was cradling him in his arms and they were in a clearing away from the woods. "What happened…" He choked out softly. The pain had finally numbed and his wounds were bandaged and taken care of. But he had no strength to even sit up. 

               "Legolas… you're finally awake." Aragorn said in relief, "How do you feel?"

               "I…" Legolas whispered, "What happened… you didn't kill him… did you?"

               "… No, he fled when Elladan and Elrohir came…" Aragorn said with a note of disappointment, "Are you alright?"

               "… I think so…" Legolas replied softly, "Thank you…"

               "Who was that?"

               "Conabar?" Legolas uttered gently, "He, He raised me… I suppose this was all he ever really wanted from me… to be his whore…something that he can play with and rape and when he's finished…." A tear shed from his eyes and slid down his face. He felt it ever so gently wiped away by the fair man holding him. 

               "… He had no right to touch you…"

               "… But he was right…" Legolas whispered sadly, "He did own me… and that's all I am…"

               "That isn't true." Aragorn said firmly as Legolas laid his face upon his chest, "You don't belong to anyone… and you are not a whore just because this bastard forced himself upon you… Don't you ever blame yourself for any of this…." He was overwhelmed with love as he laced his hand around Legolas's fragile fingers. He swore to himself that the next time he saw Conabar; he would either kill that bastard or die himself. 

               Legolas smiled weakly as more tears leaked from his eyes. "You're hurt…" He whispered gently as he noticed a cut on Aragorn's arm.

               "That's just a cut…"

               "I'm sorry I put you through all this…" Legolas said solemnly, "I mean… all you wanted was to find a way out and I…" Aragorn silenced him with a soft kiss upon the elven angel's brow. He felt a pain in his heart as he saw how pale and fragile the elf was from the loss of blood. Legolas's spirit was broken by the pain and suffering he had to endure but he was, at least, still alive. So many elves would have died from this horror. 

Aragorn speaks- 

_               "I had never felt such love in my life before as when I held Legolas. His innocence and beauty cannot be matched by anything that I will and have ever come to know. I knew that I had to protect him, and by my life I will. I could only hope that he felt the same for me… _

_               But I will never force him into anything. His health and happiness is more important than anything else right now. I will never let that poor excuse for a man touch him ever again, not while I have one breath left."_

               Conabar's eyes pealed from the trees around him toward the distance. He was going to get that whore back and he was going to kill the man that stole his pretty elf. He had spent too much time and effort on him not to. 


	4. FOUR

"… Thank you." Legolas whispered gently as he looked up toward the handsome man pilling faggots into the fire. He wrapped the cloak tightly around himself for the blood loss had made him quite cold. 

"For what?" Aragorn looked up in surprise. The breath taking elf was had been watching him with admiration for a few minutes now. But catching Aragorn's eyes, he quickly looked away.

"For everything." 

Aragorn shook his head with a soft chuckle, he sat down beside the pretty elf. Legolas smiled as he shook back his long sheet of golden hair letting it fall down behind him and his eyes shone like the light of Venus upon a deep night. His lips were like two flower petals sealed together with morning dew. 

Aragorn could feel his body losing response before such a pure beauty. The blond elf noticed his reaction and forwned slightly, "Something wrong?" He spoke up, worried. 

"No…" Aragorn assured him quickly, "It is just…. I have seldom seen a figure as beautiful as you are." Legolas blushed slightly and looked down towards the fire. 

            "… Do you think…" He began once more, "That maybe…" He wanted to continue but could not. It was silly, Aragorn had already done him the biggest favor by saving his life. How could he even dare ask for anymore? 

            "Go on…" Aragorn said softly as the pale elf looked to him with quiet pleads. 

            "Nothing…" Legolas broke their eye contact at once and looked away. He thought about what he was going to do now… especially since he constantly feared Conabar coming to claim him. He shuddered as he thought about the grasp that bruised his body….

            "Are you cold?"

            Legolas looked up and then quickly shook his head, he could tell the man was worried about him. "I'm fine…" He whispered, "Just a little tired."  He yawned slightly and leaned back against the tree. 

            "Legolas…" Aragorn whispered as the blond elf loosened his braid and shook it back. His slender fingers gracefully smoothed out the tangles. 

            "Mmmm?" 

            "Where do you think you will go? After this…" 

            The blond elf's face fell and his eyes filled with worry. He sighed deeply and forced himself to smile. "I do not truly know…" He said honestly, "Perhaps… find a job somewhere and… just live on my own…"

            "…If you want…you can stay with me…" Aragorn whispered gently taking the elven beauty's hand. Legolass eyes lit up at this and he smiled. 

            "… Do you mean that?" 

            Aragorn nodded. He began to unroll his blanket and he watched as Legolas tried to get comfortable against the rough ground and start to drift off.  "Why don't you use my blanket? It is much better than the cold ground…"

            "… Oh, no it's fine. I couldn't possibly." Legolas said as his ears began to turn red in embarrassment. 

            "Are you sure? It is quite cold."

            "I do not fear the cold." Legolas said calmly. This was mostly true but his body was especially frail after the blow he took earlier and he constantly shivered.  Aragorn smiled and turned back to his things. Legolas watched as those strong arms began to unlace his outter clothing and unbuckle his belt.  How handsome he seemed… 

            Aragorn looked back to see the golden haired beauty drifting off. His slender hands folded upon his breast and his tender lips pressed together. A single lock of hair brushed against the blond elf's rosy cheek. Aragorn resisted the urge to gently brush it away. 

DREAM-

            "Stop it!" The little blond elf screamed as a hand came up and shoved a dirty cloth into his mouth and a cord wrapped around his wrists. He looked up in horror as the two figures lifted him into their arms. 

            "The King wants him gone by morning."

            "But he's the king's only heir!" 

            "Yeah well… he wants him gone."

            "But he is so beautiful…"

            "We don't have to kill him… I figure as long as we sell him …. He'll never come back…."

END DREAM-

            Legolas woke midnight, gasping and looking around him. He looked down to see the blanket covering him tucked it neatly around him.  He smiled as he understood what must have happened. "Aragorn…" He shook his head with a smile and saw the stern and strong man sitting staring blankly toward the horizon. He moved over to the human and slipped the blanket around his shoulders. 

            "Legolas…" 

            "I will take the watch… get some sleep." Legolas whispered, "You must be weary."

            "No, you need rest… after what happened yesterday… you need to regain your strength."

            "My strength is fine." 

            Aragorn smiled as he moved over a little bit so the pretty elf could sit down. Legolas blushed slightly when his eyes met those of the human. He had seldom felt so… alive. Most of the time he felt that his soul was dead, and he live because he could not see anything to be gained by dying. 

            The handsome man laid a hand upon the pale slender one. He wondered how this magnificent creature can seem so strong after so much pain…. But he also quietly admired the elf's subtle strength. 

            Legolas wondered why he suddenly wanted to be held by those strong arms. Never in his life had he had anyone hold him to and comfort him till he goes to sleep. He shook the thought from his head and told himself that he was being stupid.  He was not a child, he should not have such childish desires. 

-Flashback-

      "… I… I lit the fire…" The blond elf waited for the man to turn around. A rough hand came to touch his cheek and turned it from side to side. 

      "I was wondering… why… why do we live here? In the woods?" The elf stuttered 

      "… You really want to know?"

      "… I … I do…."

      "They don't want you there…. And your father hated you… and I am not particularly fond of you either…"

      "Why…"

      "Why? Look at you… you can't do anything right… what are you worth? You are nothing but a burden to me…."

      "Then… why do you have me around?"

            The man kicked the elf against the ground, ignoring the soft sobs coming from the child. The pretty figure moved away tearfully and said nothing more. 

-End flashback-

            "Legolas!"

            "I'm sorry… I dozed off again…"

            "Are you sure you're all right?"

            "… Of course…"


	5. FIVE

Legolas Speaks-

               As we parted from the woods, we came across a little town. Dusk was rapidly approaching. Judging from the things Aragorn told me, this was only a piece of the world I was to witness. Yet I am afraid. So many men casting me looks that seem unreadable to me, and so many others who just throw dirty ones. I am sure that I have little charm and even less cunningness, but I was willing to accept this world, for I could never go back to that cursed home.  

               We made our way through the sea of people and I could not help but feel awkward at the glances that were fed to me. "Why do they stare?" I said to Aragorn softly, but he only smiled. 

               "Because of your beauty…" He replied gently. I frowned for I knew that he must have been making fun. Yet I said nothing more of it. 

               "Aragorn, we will have the whole town watching if we do not stop somewhere…" Elladan or Elrohir (I could not tell) had whispered in his ear, loud enough so I could hear as well. Though I do not know if that was on purpose. I noticed that they both hid their faces under their hood, their ears in particular. 

               The handsome man beside me merely nodded. His eyes flickered to me for a moment and he smiled. He lifted my hood, carefully tucking my golden hair away and hiding my ears as well. "Come on…" He whispered as he led us into a nearby inn. I walked a step behind them, still intrigued with the houses I saw and disliking the stares I was still receiving. 

               "Two rooms…" Aragorn said softly to the man who leaned over the table. I flinched slightly as his beady eyes came over to glance at me. 

               "As you wish." He said finally tearing his eyes away from me. 

               Men were strange… or so I decided. Or perhaps I was just strange, but I did not stare people in such a way and I knew much less than they did. But I suppose there were exceptions. There were kind men, like Aragorn, and unkind men like… Conabar. 

               We climbed the creaking stairs onto the second floor into the two rooms on the end of the hall. Elladan and Elrohir took one while and Aragorn and I took the other. I sat down upon my bed and gazed out the window. 

               "What do you think of all this?" Aragorn said as he laid a hand upon mine. 

               "… I am not sure…" I replied, "There are definitely enough things to see, yet…"

Aragorn Speaks-

               I knew why Legolas seemed so troubled. The truth be known, I would be very annoyed if I were him. Elves are not commonly seen in these parts, and these men liked to indulge themselves in anything new. But I do doubt they have ever seen a creature as beautiful as he was. Even I have never seen such exquisite innocence, and I have been around the gorgeous people all my life. His naïve ways somehow made him the more attractive to me. 

               I watched as he let his hood fall and his sheet of golden hair fell down his back. I saw something that I did not see before upon his neck. 

               "What is it Aragorn?" He whispered as he caught my eye. 

               "… There is a flower shaped mark upon your neck…" I said softly.

               "… I know." He replied with a bit of a frown. 

               I was shocked to see the mark, for it was a royal family birthmark, although I did not really remember out of which family. All I knew was that he had a heritage… and it was definitely nothing of small proportions. 

               "Does it trouble you?" He said nervously. 

               "No…" I replied quickly, "… not at all." I was not going tell him anything until I was sure of it. There was no sense in troubling him about anything that may not even be.

               "Are you sure? I swear that it…"

               "Yes… I am sure." 

Elladan Speaks-

               I sipped upon my water as the two men sitting no more than a few feet away began to speak. It was not like me to always eavesdrop but the tone in which they spoke sparked my interest. 

               "Is that fellow gone?"

               "Which fellow?"

               "That tall fellow always wearing a dark cloak, I do not like the sight of him."

               "That one, yes, he left just this morning. What did he want anyway?"

               "… He came here looking for a blond elf, I told him that no elves ever come around here but I don't think that convinced him."

               "Weird foreigners, chasing them elves…"

               I frowned as I heard this. He was obviously referring to our blond elf, and I knew that it must have been Conabar. Strange, he arrived ahead of us. Looking for us no doubt. But of course, he did know the way a lot better than we did. 

               I began to tell my brother all I heard as he returned to sit beside me.

               "I would not worry too much, it is a big world, and chances are, we shan't see him again. Even if we shall, he would not be able to take on all three of us."

               "Yes, but we must be careful."

Legolas Speaks-

               The night had settled itself upon the small town. I could not sleep, as usual, so I went out for a night stroll. I loved the calm air and the bright stars, and especially the moon. How bright it looked upon the skies. It seems to dwarf every other light seen in the evening. 

               I was aware that a shadow was approaching where I stood. I turned out of the corner of my eye, waiting. I saw that it was not Aragorn (I had hoped it was), nor was it the man I so feared. 

               "What are you doing standing here, all alone?"

               I stared at the man before me. I decided that I did not like him. So strange he looked, with messy brown hair and green eyes. "Only enjoying the beauty of the night."

               "… Are you now?" He said as he looked at me, "I love the night air as well."

               I did not say anything else. I only waited for him to leave. But he stood there, as silent and still as a stone. 

               "You have beautiful eyes…" He whispered gently. 

               "You are too kind." I whispered, wishing dearly that he would just move away. 

               "And the most lovely hair…" He continued.

               "Thank you…" I added, wondering where this was going. 

               "Listen, why do you not come to my room, we can sit and talk about the lovely night… and …."

               "I really don't think that is a good idea." I whispered, "I am tired and I wish to retire."

               "Then I shall walk you."

               "I think I can find it on my own." I whispered as I quickly walked away. He stared after me, for I could feel his eyes following my steps. 

               "Perhaps tomorrow then."

               "Perhaps." I murmured. Even I was not as stupid as to follow him. I had my instincts, although I tried to swallow most of them when I had lived with Conabar. He seemed to have made them disappear. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "Where have you been?" I whispered as Legolas pushed open the door to our room. He frowned slightly as he turned to me. 

               "… I was just going for a walk…"

               "Are you all right?" I said quickly. I had been quite worried since I had found the note pinned to the corner of the wall by a small dagger. It was from that man Conabar… saying that he was going take Legolas back to claim, and that he would give me mercy if I backed off. How I hate him, how dare he call Legolas his? How dare he even come back after what he's done to the elf? 

               "Why wouldn't I be?" Legolas said in a suspicious tone. I handed him the letter for I had not wanted to hide anything from him. I could see his face pale intensely as he read it, and his sapphire eyes widened in horror. A few pieces of his golden blond hair slipped from behind his pointed ears. 

               "Perhaps…" He began in a nervous voice, "Perhaps we should part ways…"

               "I am not leaving you all alone to deal with him…" 

               "… But he is capable of more than you could know…. You only caught him off guard last time… and this time…" Legolas said as panic was written across his face. I took his hand gently in an attempt to calm him.

                "I am capable of more than you know as well…" I whispered as I took him into my arms. 

                "I did not mean it that way… you have already rescued me once and I just worry that you might…" The blond elf blushed furiously as he grew tense in my arms. I quickly let go when I sensed he was not comfortable. I needed to control myself; he needs a friend right now. 

               "You need not worry about me…" I whispered as I cupped a hand on his cheek. He nodded slightly. 

_________________________________  
  



	6. SIX

The sequel to Forbidden love is up, check it out. 

Hmmm as for the faggots thing… I don't know, Tolkien used it in his writing so I thought it would apply. 

Legolas Speaks-

                _The woods were beautifully decorated in starlight. I loved the night; I had always preferred the soft sounds of evening wind and the moonlit paths. Memories would sometimes come to me about a child running through the woods and servants chasing him, calling to him. I wondered sometimes if that was truly I, or only a fantasy I had conjured up. _

_               We had quickly left the town behind and perhaps even Conabar for a while. Aragorn had been right all this time, why did I fear him so? I suppose that being a child when he first came across me, I imagined that he was invincible. But he is only a man, and a man is not without weakness. _

_               So many thoughts were flooding through my head at once. Had I truly been this pathetic? Why couldn't I fight it, I knew that he was hurting me all along. I suppose I was just too blind to see that I was his whore. _

________________________________________________________________  
  


                I sighed deeply as I rested my head against the tree. I lifted the bow I had been crafting and put on the finishing touches. I had learned to do many tasks while I lived in isolation. I began to carve arrows from the wood I had acquired when I noticed a shadow standing over me. 

               "That is a fine bow you have crafted."

               I smiled at Aragorn and moved so he could sit beside me. 

               "Can you work the bow?" He asked with a slight smile. 

               "I have tried, yes, but my abilities are certainly nothing to brag about."

               "Then let me show you, I assure you, my abilities _are_ something to brag about."

               I raised an eyebrow and handed him my newly crafted bow. He drew one of his own arrows and aimed it towards the small fruit upon a distant tree. An arrow was shot and pierced straight through the fruit's center. 

               "Allow me…" I smirked as I took the bow into my hands and retrieved the arrow he had handed me. My arrow not only pierced the fruit but also spilt it into four even pieces. 

               "And I thought it was nothing to brag about…"

               "That's only because I don't brag." I laughed as he looked into my eyes. I loved the way those dark eyes pierced my own. For moments I would stay lost in them, forever haunted. 

               "I sense a challenge." He whispered as he drew out his own bow. We walked ahead as the twins went to collect wood and water. I must admit that I was impressed with this human. He could do everything and anything. But most of all, he brought to me feelings of happiness that I thought I was incapable of having. 

               "First one to take down five of those ravens wins." He suggested. 

               "Get ready to lose, my friend," I laughed, "For you have not seen all that I can do." I darted ahead and he quickly followed my suit. I placed an arrow on my bow instantly and shot a few of them at the ravens. They panicked franticly and scattered. Aragorn and I both took down four and there was only one left. My eyes focused suddenly on the red tip of the raven's wing that made me gasp. 

               Before I had time to yell to my companion he already flung an arrow at the creature. "Stop!" I yelled as I picked up my own bow and split his arrow in to dust. 

               "Now I believe that is cheating!" Aragorn turned to me as his eyes shone with amusement. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "Aragorn no… this bird…" Legolas began as he dropped his bow. He stretched out his hand as the raven landed upon his shoulder. The gorgeous elf ran his slender hand up and down the bird, petting it gently. 

               "What is it?"

               "His name is Elei, I found him when he had a broken wing… and I kept him secretly for a while until he healed. He has a red tip on his wing… I remember." Legolas smiled. The sunlight pierced through the tips of the trees lighting up his bright golden hair as it shimmered in the heavenly rays. I shifted my bow to my other hand as I came up to the elf. I could not help but love the innocence and purity he possessed, even after everything he had gone through he was still full of goodness and divine beauty. 

"I'm sorry Aragorn…" He looked up at me with his glimmering blue eyes, "But we can say that you won…"

I laughed softly. He looked at me, not understanding my gesture. "Alright." He nodded and started to feed the bird some spare food he still had. 

               "Isn't he beautiful?" Legolas whispered, "Thank Valar I had spotted him before we mistook him for game." 

               "He's gorgeous…" I whispered, although my eyes were more focused on the elf rather than the bird. He caught me staring and blushed slightly before turning away. 

               "Come now, let us go back to camp…" Legolas said as he let the raven spread its wings and make for the sky, "The others should be waiting."

               I nodded in agreement as I strung my bow over my shoulder. "That was fun, we must do it again soon."

               The blond elf smiled fully as he picked up his bow. "Indeed." He said, "I will start on crafting some arrows tonight." 

ELSEWHERE-------

               The death of Lord Thranduil weighed heavily upon everyone's minds. He had only one son before the passing of his wife, whom remains unknown. His throne succeeded by his first advisor who had eagerly waited this moment. In the depth of his chambers: 

               "Yes my lord… he is alive…" The servant bowed slightly towards the massive figure. 

               "But… No, the prophecy must not come true… he cannot be alive."

               "We must be rid of him."

               "But my lord… we have no idea where he has gone, and there is no proof that he will even find his way here."

               "I will not sit around to take that chance. Find him… find him even if it takes you the rest of your immortal life."

---------------------------------------

Aragorn Speaks-

               The next few days or weeks (I had lost count) were a dream. I felt like I was alive but stricken with happiness and bliss that I had forgotten who I was or even what my name was. Being with Legolas was like a drug… but a very pleasant one. My love for him grew although I was still oblivious to how he felt. Well…

               "Aragorn …" He said as he came to sit beside me, "Have you ever been in love?"

               "I can't say I have? And you?" I said but instantly regretted those words. 

               "…No." The elven beauty muttered softly, "How do you know… I mean, if you are."

               "From what I hear… they would make you happy beyond anything and this never-ending feeling of ecstasy would float around you… and you would care about them more than life itself…" Before I could finish he kissed me hard covering my mouth with his soft sweet lips. I responded fully, laying a gentle hand on the back of his head. The fair elf then pulled back… surprised at his own boldness.

               "Legolas…" I whispered, as the fair elf blushed furiously. 

               "I love you Aragorn…" He whispered so softly that it was only audible to me. My heart burst into sparks at those words and I wanted to sweep him up into my arms and never let him go. 

               "Are you… are you sure?" I stuttered, unbelieving that such a beautiful creature could love me, a mere mortal. 

               The pretty elf nodded, letting his golden hair drift about him. "I have ever since I saw you," He said softly, "And…" He trailed off, looking to me anxiously and doubtfully. "I…you…if you don't feel the same it's alright…I…" He added but I cut him off by giving him a passionate kiss that rivaled the one he gave him. He leaned towards me slipping his arms around my neck as I pulled his slender waist close. 

               The thin figure in my arms tensed, as our kisses grew deeper. I slowly released the fair elf, not wanting him to feel pressured.  Our kisses slowly broke apart. "If I ever get too…" I started to say as he put a finger to my lips.

               "You are very kind," He whispered, "And yes… I will let you know."


End file.
